


The Wolf and the Lion

by aralynsnow



Series: The Wolf and the Lion [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralynsnow/pseuds/aralynsnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have a daughter, you have a son. We'll join our houses. We were meant to rule together." Elanor is promised to Robb Stark. But when Robert and Ned die suddenly and war erupts throughout the entire Kingdom, Robb finds himself King in the North, a position he never wanted. And Elanor is torn between being loyal to her kin, her blood and her love, becoming their enemy's Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf and the Lion

Robert & Eddard

I have a daughter, you have a son. We'll join our houses. We were meant to rule together.  
Don't look at me like that. - he said, at last. -It's not his fault I didn't listen.  
In an eloquent silence Eddard finds a valuable companion within their promenade. Promises, silently, coldly lay in the grey walls of both their hearts. Promises weary of tyranny. Willing to be dethroned - I need you, Ned...down at King's Landing, not up here where you're no damn use to anybody. Lord Eddard Stark, I would name you the Hand of the King.  
I am not worthy of the honor.  
I am not trying to honor you. I am trying to get you to run my kingdom while I eat, drink and whore my way to an early grave. Damn it, Ned, stand up. You helped me win the Iron Throne, now help me keep the damn thing...We were meant to rule together. If your sister had lived, we'd been bound by blood. Well, it's not too late...I have a daughter, you have a son. We'll join our houses.  
And he writhed inside at the unfairness and callousness of not the hypothesis but of the demand.  
...  
  
Cersei & Robert  
  
Cersei is a mother too. No matter who fathered those children, she felt them kick inside her, brought them forth with her pain and blood, nursed them at her breast. She would weep for her children.  
They differ, and there she pronounces him to be wrong. - She is just a child, my precious princess.  
Arguments need not to be heated but she does it so valiantly. Punctuated with the sharp words of hers.  
You monster, Elanor was my only daughter. Do you really think I will let you sell her like a common whore?!.  
Robert had turned at the sound of her arrival. Once he contemplated her. A tired Lioness still has claws. He saw animosity infuriation in her face, fists clenching make her golden chains beat against her belt. He stepped quickly forward - Enough. - She is to marry the eldest of the Starks.  
You believe I will concede this arrangement of yours?  
I do not ask you to.  
She is the fruit of my womb, blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh. My only daughter.  
Do not speak further or I'll honor you again.  
Familiar words, familiar memories.  
\- "I shall wear this as a badge of honor." -  
\- "Wear it in silence or I'll honor you again."-  
...  
  
Tyrion & Cersei  
  
Her brother, too, has heard of the news spreading throughout Winterfell and the milieu. Tyrion, her brother Tyrion.  
Elanor is a princess. Some would say she was born for this.  
I will not let him ship her off to to Robb Stark, to Winterfell like I was shipped off to Baratheon. My beautiful daughter o'mine.  
But Tyrion was not worried. The truth was, the princess was braver than both her brothers, and brighter and more confident as well. Her wits were quicker, her courtsesies more polished. Nothing daunted her, not even Joffrey.  
...  
  
  
She misses home, where she reigns Princess and merrily play Queen, she aches for the familiar sounds of her palace and the city she was born in, for the laughter of her friends, for the cool breeze rolling in from the beautiful sea and green lush gardens.  
Instead she has guards and the frigidity of Winter, sisters she cannot trust, miles of snow and years of waiting. And so she is told Summer will end soon enough, and childhood as well. - But it already has. - She whispers.  
The quiet music of the night, softly, deftly caresses her ears. The world rests in the calm night. Trees and mountains, just as people are released from the burden of exposure. And she becomes herself, upon the great balcony.  
Tyrion. It is Tyrion, she knows.  
I remember it when you were born...In truth, I remember it quite vividly. You were so beautiful, crying as hard and loud as your tiny lungs would allow. Hair the colour of the sun, eyes as lovely as the roses that surround HighGarden. The exact image of Cersei. I couldn't have loved you more...  
And her mother, she began to tremble. She wouldn't even hold her newborn in her arms. She just continued to weep over her, angry at the world, for giving her a daughter in a place of a son. - If the Gods were kind, they would have made you a boy, she cried.


End file.
